Lost, yet Found
by Ava18N
Summary: Louise wakes up in the box with few memories and a five year old brother. These orphans make an incredible discovery as they figure out the Glade and its mysteries. I'm sorry I'm terrible at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_When Louise enters the box with her little brother Trek, she has to figure out the Glade. She also is reunited with her older brother Newt._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my characters

_It all comes back in flashes. The sound of my father's laugh, my mother's blue eyes that look like a storm, A seven year old Newt playing with a toy ship, Trek's cry, the smell of my home. The last and longest memory hits me hard. My mother waking us up in the middle of the night to hide us under the floorboards by the fireplace. Telling us she loves us and then walking away. That was the last time I would ever see her alive. It seemed like hours. At one point I heard my mother trying to tell the guards that the fugitive Alexander wasn't here. That she never knew him. But she was lying, Alexander was my dad's name. He lived with her for 17 years. They were married. Later, we heard gunshots and a scream from my mom and dad both. One out of pain and one out of love. Newt whispered "_Dad" _and ran out from the floorboard not bothering to close it. I couldn't stop him. He was going to get killed and I was just sitting there holding baby Trek. We heard one whimper from Newt and a tear rolled down my cheek. Later, there was no sound but the footsteps I assumed was the attackers. I later found out that W.I.C.K.E.D. killed them and took us. We never saw any of them again._

I snapped awake. I couldn't breath. The room made a jolt and started to swirl. I laid back down for fear of passing out. I couldn't figure out where I was. It was clearly a metal cage with boxes in it. _Who put me in here?_ I wondered.

When I got used to the rising of the box I sat up to get my bearings. There were lots of boxes. All marked with what I could only expect was inside. They were also marked with W.I.C.K.E.D. Was that the same wicked from my dream?

For a minute I just listened to my breathing. I could clearly hear mine but there was another string of breathing coming from in the box. It was rugged and harsh. I looked one way and saw a small figure curled up on the floor. "Trek!" I exclaimed. I crawled over to him and put his head in my lap. I played with his hair while looking down at the five year old's face. I thought W.I.C.K.E.D. had taken him from me just as they had taken Newt. I knew he wasn't in here. I couldn't get that lucky.

I started to realize that whoever brought us here would probably want to hurt us. And to hurt us, they need weapons. I immediately set down Trek's head and searched for the box marked WEAPONS. Once I found it I took a long, thin dagger and a few throwing knives. _Trek will need a weapon, too _I thought. But how is a passed out five year old boy supposed to use a knife? I decided that I would make a fort of sorts for him. I arrange the boxes in the corner and put him in it. I a plank of wood over it and make sure that no one can see or hurt him.

I sit in front of his fort and await the boxes arrival to wherever we're going.

Hey, y'all. This is my first story so it's not that good. I know I said that there would be pjo fanfic but I thought of this one and had to do it. (I promise I will write some eventually) Sorry it took so long. Reviews are amazing if you can get to it. Special shout out to my friends at school who read tmr and told me that this was a good story idea.

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Ava18N


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long to write. My computer deleted my story 3 times. ):

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I don't really think you need to be told that anymore, but I will anyway. I mean if I don't, I could get sued so let's not take any chances, shall we.

I stood up and got ready to fight as the bright sun burned my eyes. As soon as the cage doors were open, I started to throw my knives. I was blinded by my red rage that all I heard was a deep and grounded voice saying, "Shuck it all! Everyone to the floor!"

When my rage ended short due to the fact that I only had my long knife left, I backed up towards Trek and his pile of boxes. "Bloody hell, it's a girl!" I heard in a british accent that sounded very familiar. The owner of the voice stepped forward and I almost had a heart attack.

The blonde, lanky boy standing in front of me was Newt. The Newt that had been killed when he was only ten. The Newt that was so loyal to my parents that he went to help them even though it meant certain death.

He looked like a man now instead of a boy. Considering that he was three years older than me he would be fifteen right around now. "Newt!" I screamed. His face looked really scared right about then. "How dare you go try to save our father! He was already dead and you ran to him! I thought I had lost you just as I had lost mom and dad! You scared the heck out of me! Don't you ever run away from me or Trek again! Now get your sorry butt in here and give me the first hug I've had from you in the last seven years!" He looked frazzled as he just stared at me. "Dude, better do what she says or you're going to end up one dead shank." said an asian boy around Newt's age.

He rushed down and hugged me as I held back tears. "Who are you and who's Trek?" He asked. "What do you mean? We're your younger siblings." I questioned "I have siblings?" All I could do was blink.

I was snapped out of my haze as I heard a scream from Trek. "Louise help! I'm stuck in this prison!" he yelled frightfully "Hold on, baby! I'll get you out in a second." I made sure I was loud do he wouldn't be scared.

"Can we trust them, Newt?" I said as you I around at all the people surrounding me. They were all boys ranging from 13-20 which meant that if they couldn't remember like Newt, then they have no experience with little kids or women. "Yeah. You can trust these shanks." Newt replied looking around at the boys grinning.

"Trek, it's me. I'm coming in." I told Trek. I disassembled his fort and lifted him out. "There's two of them?!" yelled a boy about seventeen years old with crazy eyebrows. "Yeah there is two of us and if you've got a problem with that I suggest you come down here right now and fight it out with me." I threatened. He snickered at me and I had to clench my fists to keep from killing him.

"Hold on greenie, you can't kill everyone on your first day." Said the boy who was definitely in charge. "Fine," I huff. "But he better not even come close to Trek."

As Newt helped me out of the box that had held me through this all, I had one million questions. But those would have to wait for tomorrow.

Thanks for sticking with me:) Y'all are amazing and you deserve everything you have. Reviews are great if you have the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:I wished I owned something

As soon as I stepped out of the box I knew I wouldn't belong there. There were woods that I was deathly afraid of. I can't even remember my last name but I can remember a blurry memory of my grandmother telling me about a story of a wolf in the forest who ate a girl with a red cloak and her grandma. That story always made me scared because I had red hair and what if the wolf really liked red. It was childish but the fear never left me. "We'll give you a tour tomorrow, but for tonight you can sleep here. I mean until our builders can build you a hut of your own." said Alby the boy who I previously knew to be in charge. "Thank you." I said politely. I had a feeling that I wanted to be friends with him. "Hey, greenie, you know your name yet?" He asked. He was clearly curious and I would have to tell him anyway. "Louise." I said. "Renowned fighter." he whispered under his breath. "What?" I asked offended. "I weirdly know what everyone's name means in other languages. Yours means renowned fighter. Kind of fits you considering that you tried to kill everyone your first day here." he said blushing. I looked away. "Thanks." It was nice to have a friend on your first day. He left to go to his hammock and left me with my thoughts and Trek.

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed that I was at home watching my family bow down to a W.I.C.K.E.D officer. Newt was the only one that was hesitant. He looked me right in the eyes then feel to his knees. I tried to stop him. There was no way I was going to kneel to them. They were monsters. _Newt don't fall for their trick._ I tried to tell him. I tried to lift him off of his feet but I couldn't. I was stuck in my position. Stuck standing there. Then the real horrors started. When everyone had kneeled the guard started to shoot. Hitting them each at least ten times. Picking them off one by one. I was still stuck, crying there silently. When they finally got to Trek, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to at least close my eyes only to find that I couldn't. I tried to look the other way. Even my eyes were glued in their position. Watching my helpless family die.I wasn't until I was wallowing in sorrow did I wake up. I felt the tears on my face. The little brother next to me. I held him close and made sure that he was still alive and well. Him being alive wasn't enough proof that I wasn't living that nightmare. I got up and went to find Newt. I needed to see my older brother's face. I searched for at least an hour when I finally found him in his room. I knocked to make sure that he wasn't still awake. When I got an answer I was very surprised. He shouldn't be awake. Then again, I was awake. I entered the room to find a shocked Newt. "Louise is it?" he asked sitting up and turning on the light. "Yeah." I reply. "What are you doing up?" he questions. "Nightmare. Y'all died in it so I wanted to make sure if you were okay." I said. I hadn't realized how easy it was to talk to Newt. "What are you doing up?" I retorted back at him. "Actually I was thinking about you. Are you really my sister? Do you have any memories? Are you younger or older than me? You look way older. Like twenty. Are you twenty?" He said. "Slow down, Newt! Let's see. I really am. I remember the day I lost you and random things about our family. I'm younger than you. I'm twelve even though I know that my great looks are very mature." I fired back at him. "You're a sassy one aren't you. I'll have to introduce you to Minho." He told me. "Anyway, I just had to see your face and now that I did that I will leave you to sleep." I said stepping out into the hall. "Louise? I really want to get to know you. I know you're my sister deep down but I really don't know you." He said half-asleep already. "Yeah well," I decided I'd use some of the gladerator slang, "you all want to shucken get to know me. Probably because of the fact that I'm a pretty little girl." I know he can't hear me, but it's good to say it out loud. The thing that scares me even more than the wolves in the forest is having all of these boys treat me different. Like I'm some kind of prize they can win over. I decide that from this day forward that I will work harder, train harder, and beat them all when it gets bloody. In fact I will do these things better than all of them combined. As I snuggle down in my hammock I am confurtided by these things and I go to sleep peacefully.

Hey y'all. Tried to finish this one fast so you didn't have to wait long. I'm hoping to get done with many chapters this week. Reviews are the most amazing thing if you have time. Have a wonderful day!


	4. 100 Readers!

Dear reader,

Okay so I absolutely hate when authors break your reading but I'm clearly a hypocrite. I just wanted to point out that we have had 100 readers! Now I know that a lot of people get 100 reads a day but this is a big break for me. I never thought anyone would read my story so I just wanted to point that out. Also, I'm very sorry I haven't been writing. I went on vacation and honestly have been very busy. Back to the 100 reads thing, I want to create a tradition. I will take requests and write it but only one. Every 100 reads I will do this so if you want to submit your request please message me. I can write stories about Percy Jackson, The Mortal Instruments (I'm very new to this fandom so take pity), The Maze Runner (Duh), THe Hunger Games, Harry Potter, all series connected to Percy Jackson, The Fault in Our Stars, Divergent, and Maximum Ride. Holy heck that list went on forever! Anyway, if you want to message me your request I will write it. Also, the first request I get is the one I do so go quick.

Thanks for taking the time,

Ava18N


	5. Chapter 4

Hey y'all. Just wanted to say thank you to Blankai for sticking with me. Love ya!

Also, I realized I did my math wrong in the last three chapters. Newt is 17 now. During the flashback he is 10. Louise is 13. During the flashback she is six. Trek is seven. During the flashback he is newborn. Like really newborn. Anyway, sorry about that!

I awoke with a start as I heard metal against metal like thunder rolling in the distance. I woke up Trek and got ready to run. Half the "glade", as they called it, was already up. They all looked towards my hammock and told me to stay put. Minho, at least I thought it was Minho, was running towards me until I could feel his breath upon my face. "Don't move, Louise." He instructed. I was too mesmerized by his eyes to move. His eyes looked like the entire universe. On the outsides, the irises were a green that quickly mixed with the blue right underneath it to create a purple. After blue, it changes to brown. Now, you may think that blue mixed with brown is an ugly color, but in Minho's eyes, the mixture made it look even more diverse. I moved down his face. His nose was perfectly symmetrical. There were just faint shadows of freckles that seemed to make his eyes pop. His cheeks were chubby enough to look cute but not enough to not have dimples. His lips were dry and chapped and perfect. I moved back up to his eyes that were glazed with worry. I guess I stared too long because Minho asked, "Louise? Louise you okay?" I was disappointed that answering him meant ending my observation course. Yes that was what it was. An observation course and nothing else. Deep down I knew I was in love with those universe eyes, those dimples, and those perfectly shaped lips, but I promised that those feelings would never surface. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just shocked by the-the-I don't know what to call those things." I stutter out. He bit his lip, which almost made me melt. "The doors. They're just opening. Nothing to be afraid of, but you never should ever enter them. Listen, Alby, see him over there," He points to the boy who I categorized as in charge, "He'll give you a tour." Minho sadly leaves after he says these words. I decide that he is okay to become friends with and nothing more.

Trek and I walk over to Alby and await further instructions. When he is done talking with one of the boys, he turns to us, then turns away and starts walking. I lift Trek onto my back and run after him. We see everything. It all looks very impressive. "Three years, huh." I say with a amazed look on my face. "Yep. Worked our butts off for it, too. Listen. The only way that we keep this place in order is if we all follow three simple rules." He says looking at me. "First, everyone does their fair share. We don't have room for slackers. Second, Never, ever, and I mean never, hurt another gladiator. Louise, we really need you to follow this rule. You're a badass chick, but we can't have you using any of that badassness on people. Thirdly, and most important, never go out into the maze. There are horrors out there that no one wants to face. Only runners go out there and they only do it because they're fast. Not because they want to do it." As we finish the tour I think about these rules. He's right. I don't want to go out there. What if whatever's in there killed me? What would happen to Trek? I know Newt would care for him, yet Newt hasn't even talked to Trek personally. I couldn't put my life in danger because that would also mean putting Trek's life in danger. He was the only person I had to keep safe. I had a feeling Newt didn't really need my protection.

I decided to take up working as a med-jack. It was work that I could easily do while watching Trek. I convinced Alby to give Trek a job of assisting the med-jacks. That way he will always be by me and always protected. There was no action in being a med-jack at least not now. I was just trained all day and I felt like I already knew how to do the stuff I was taught. As I was putting the painkillers away, I felt a slight tap on the shoulder that made me jump to the sky. "Jeez!" says the british voice I'm still getting used to hearing normally. "What the heck?" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry. I just am anxious." I said. He just nodded and stood there in awkwardness for a few minutes. He broke the silence by saying. "So you have it sweet for Minho, huh?"

"No I do not." I almost yell at him. "Defensive and anxious" He retorts back. "Shut up." I say blushing. "Listen, I also wanted to get to know my family. I haven't actually met Trek, you know." he almost whispered. I didn't answer him. I only went to open the door to reveal the body in a bed. "You killed him?" he asked me surprised. "What?! No! He's asleep!" I screamed whispered. "Oh, shuck I'm sorry." He apologizes quickly. "Trek," I shake him awake, "someone's here to meet you." I smile sweetly at him, letting him know that it's perfectly safe. "Hi there Trek. I'm your big brother, Newt." And just as Newt said his own name, Trek burst into tears.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, y'all I haven't gotten any requests yet and we're at 200 readers (omg thank you so much). That means that I will take two requests if y'all even want me to write them. I decided to do something a little different, so here goes nothing. Omg I also haven't written in like forever! I'm so sorry. My sport is getting to its highest point and there are no breaks between that and homework. Alright enough procrastinating. Here it is.

Newt's prov

All of the sudden, my little brother I didn't know I had started screaming at me. Now judge me all you want, but I'm not very good with children. I immediately took a step back and gave him space. His sister-my sister, hugged him and took him to the back room.

"Sorry about that," she said looking dazed, "I don't know what's gotten into him." I quickly came to the conclusion that my own brother hates me. I felt light headed. I needed air. And quick. "I should be going anyway. Goodbye, Louise." I said as I hobbled out as fast as I could with my limp. After almost falling down the stairs 1 million times, I burst through the door where, to just my luck, Minho was running by. He stopped in his tracks seeing me and my heavy breathing. "What shucking happened up there, man?" He asks reasonably. "Your girlfriend's little brother got scared of me." I snapped at him. Minho, completely ignoring my comment, sasses back, "Well I would, too. If I learned that you ugly slithead were my brother, I think I would scream like the shucken grievers got me." I shot him a scowl and kept walking. Minho, having no shame, said, "What'd he do anyway? Just look at you and scream?" Questioning my existence, I rebunked, "Yes, Minho. That's exactly what happened. Any more questions?" I was on my last nerve. But even minho knew when to stop. "No. Sorry to bother you." And with that he walked away. I had a lot of thinking to do.


	7. 200 Readers!

Omg y'all. I know I already did something like this on my last chapter, but I really just wanted to thank everyone who helped get me to 200 readers. I will take two requests since I haven't gotten even one yet. Please private message me and give me requests! If you need a refresher on what I can write about, go to the 100 readers chapter. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 6

Okay so I've been SUPER busy, but now I will start to write more. Almost at 300 readers without a request:(. It's making me a little sad so please give a request by private messenger. I also want to express my gratitude for y'all. Never would have made it this far without you.

Louise prov

"What has gotten into you, pumpkin? He just wanted to say hi." I sternly scolded Trek. "Why does he scare you?" Silence. "Come on, love. You can tell me anything." I could see him questioning in his little mind if he should tell me or not. "He is in my dreams. He holds a knife up to us both then disappears." He whispers so I can even barely hear him. It surprised me how little this outgoing five year old's voice can get. "But, pumpkin, you've never met him before now." I reassure him. "That's the only thing I remember. The dreams I had before we came to this cage." The way he sounded chilled me to the bone. He really believed we were like little sparrows in a cage. Trying to get out. I pulled him into a hug and held him tight. I didn't want him to lose himself in this hell.

Trek's prov

She held onto me for a long time. It was so quiet that I could hear the little scuttles of the lizards I saw earlier in the walls. Then she cried. Really cried. I didn't cry though because I'm a big boy and big boys don't cry.

Okay so it's another short one but I need a plot twist so if y'all have ideas please pm me. Don't forget to give a request and maybe a review;).


	9. Chapter 7

See I told you I would write more. Omg. 400 readers. It's a miracle. No requests though. I will take 4.

_Where should I sit? _ I wondered with regret. Now ALL of the boys seeing that I was confused and looking for a place, scooted over and made room. Everyone was calling for me to sit by them even if I hadn't taken a shower since I arrived. Taking Trek in hand, I turned on my heel and went of a side of the building that didn't seem too dirty. Sitting down, I heard all of the boys grumble and mumble. They all clearly had never dated a girl, much less seen one. I guess I shouldn't be judging. I don't know if I had even ever dated anyone. How would I act around them? What would we even do in this place? Who would I date? _Like yourself, go to the campfires together, Minho. _Those answers were stupid. I don't even know who I really am. I haven't been to the campfire, yet, due to the fact that I was tired, and the boys were getting annoying. Lastly, Minho probably doesn't even like me. Uh, I was so confused. This isn't even what I should be thinking about. I shouldn't be thinking about boys. I should be thinking about how to get out of this place. I took a bite of the food that looked like slop, but was surprisingly great. A shadow covered me and Trek started shaking. Looking up, I saw that Newt was standing over me with messy sandy-brown hair. "Go away before Trek starts screaming." I snapped at him. I felt bad, but not too bad. He needed to learn his boundaries. "I'm just a messenger. You are to report to the forest for whatever." He sounded annoyed. I didn't need more drama, so I didn't mention it. " Um, no. I'm not going in there." I tried to sound brave. "It creeps me out. And you creep Trek out so please go." I gave him a death glare until he went back to his table. I studied how he sat down. How he talked to Minho. How Minho smiled. How his smile went up to his eyes. How he looked at me. Right in the eyes. How we stared. It must have been only seconds but it felt like a lifetime. _I had to get closer to him. No I couldn't. I had more pressing matters. Plus I wasn't going to fall for a guy just for his eyes. But what about his personality. Shut up! _I didn't get much further when I finished lunch. I tried my hardest. I just couldn't get over him. I had a lot to figure out.

Soooo… yeah. I kind of disappeared. Sorry. I'll try.


	10. Chapter 8

So I'm trying to be more active in this.

"Are you going to meet that person in the forest?" Trek asks curiously. I feel so annoyed at him. I shouldn't. He has every right to ask that question. He has a right to know everything. I have no secrets. Not from Trek at least. "I don't know, Pumpkin. I don't really like the forest." I say trying to sound as nice as possible. "Why not." Trek sits on my bed. Story time. "I think that when I was a little girl. And Newt was a little boy, our grandma used to tell us stories. All the time. Funny ones. Sad ones. And scary ones. They weren't really that scary, but one got to me. It was about a little girl who goes to give her granny some cookies but then gets eaten by a wolf. Wolves live in forests. And I did not want to get eaten by a wolf. So now I don't go by forests. That's one of the only memories I have." I say. "But don't be scared, pumpkin. They all lived in the end." I lied. That was the moral of the story. Sometimes the bad guy wins. And sometimes you can't be the good guy. There are two sides to every story. "You know what, I'm gonna go to the forest. What's there to lose. I haven't seen any wolves." I was really just talking to myself now. In fact, I was just talking to myself. Trek was asleep. I moved him to the bed. Kissed his forehead and went to the closet. I had a few possessions. All of it included in a box with me. 2 outfits, a hairbrush, and 5 throwing knives. I grab all 5, brush through my hair, and walk out the door. I locked it too so no one could get to Trek.

I walked through hoards of boys. All trying to talk to me. I didn't care though. I just wanted to get this over with.

Minho's prov

God was I really gonna do this? She probably isn't even going to come. I would stand here, being lonely, and wait all night for this girl who I just met to come. She wouldn't though. Then I would just sit under this tree and cry my eyes out. But what if she did come? Then I could tell her my feelings. I had a script for god's sake. _Hi Louise. You probably have gotten asked out a lot by now. But I like to think of myself as the best looking one. So hopefully you think the same. Would you like to be my girlfriend?_ I'm so stupid. This is never gonna work. The boys are already messing this up. Making a big commotion. I had two options. Go see what was wrong and ruin any chance of louise and me or stay here and get asked where I was and why didn't I come help. I sigh. These boys are my family. I couldn't just ignore my responsibilities because I have a crush. I had to help. Standing up, I walked over to where all of the noise was. "What's going on?" I ask the nearest boy. "All of the boys are trying to get Louise to talk to them." He said sounding bored. I looked to see who he was. Of course Gally. Acts like he doesn't care. Trust me I see him looking at her while we eat lunch. I mean if I'm not busy doing the same. I process what he said in my head. Louise. Talking. Wait Louise? I look around for the girl who has captivated us all. I make eye contact. Out of all of these boys. She looks at me. That's a good sign right? Should I go back to my tree and wait for her? Or should I just go up to her and ask if we can speak privately? Yeah that seems like a better choice. I take a step towards her. Another one. God, why am I so nervous. "Hey, Louise can I talk to you? Privately?" Oh no I sounded stupid. And if I say anything else I'm going to verbally stumble. She looks beautiful. Not pretty. Not cute. Not even hot. Just beautiful. Her flaming hair a brilliant mess. Her clothes perfectly fitting her. I can only see one knife but I assume there are more. "Sorry Minho. I have to meet someone by the forest. Sooooo… sucks to suck I guess." She just moved past me. I didn't even get to tell her that I was the person she was trying to me because she didn't have the mischievous look in her eyes. She seemed to shut down. Her head down she ignored all of the other boys. She walked silently to the edge of the forest. I snapped out of it. "Don't you all have nightly chores to take care of?" I yell at them. They immediately start to get back to work or wander away. I sprint after Louise. "Louise? Hello? I'm the person that was supposed to meet with you." I call out to her. I was looking down for someone to be standing but instead I found her up in a tree like a racoon. "Louise? What are you doing up there?" I ask her. "I'm waiting for a person, most likely a boy, to meet me here." She said not looking down to earth or to me. "Well, I'm here." I respond hoping she'll come down. "What do you need?" She says. It sounds annoyed. Like this is a burden for her. "Well… I uh….. Wanted to tell you that-" I'm cut off by a boy limp-running past us. "Newt?" we say in unison. She makes one move different than me. She runs after him.

Okay so this is a SUPER long chapter. I just wanted something to happen between Louise and Minho. Uh they are my otp. aaaanyway, I haven't gotten one request or review yet soooo yeah. Kind of sad. This story is about to get to the good part. I do know how it is going to end. Um it's kind of sad. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 9

_Hey y'all. Wow. Third chapter in four days. No reviews or requests yet. :( I also forgot to mention that I can write about mcr and p!atd._

_Disclaimer: Nothing do I own_

Louise's prov

I can beat Newt in any race ever created. I also shouldn't be bragging because he has a limp. Then again, I can beat any person. I already know. Come on how fast can they be. I tackled Newt to the ground. "What the heck, Louise? Can't a man cry in peace?" Newt yelled/said to me. Realizing that he told me that he was going to go cry, he quickly fixed his mistake. "If that's what I was going to do anyway." The blush in his cheeks was adorable. I wanted to say this sarcastic comment out loud but I needed to find out what was wrong with him. "Why were you going to cry in the woods?" As I said it I realized that we were in the forest. Oh god no. I pushed down my fear. My brother was more important than me. "That's not your concern." He said dryly. "You're my brother. Of course it's my concern." I retorted. "I hardly know you, you hardly know me, and not to mention that your brother hates me. You probably hate me. My life is just a mess so leave me alone. Please." He said with tears in his eyes. His speech almost made me want to cry myself. I didn't, though, because I don't cry. There is a quote that I remember from a song that I liked. "What happens when everyone who holds my hand gets cut from all the thorns." I know it's difficult to live with me and everything I entail. Hearing these words come out of one of the people who I missed the most, that I have nightmares about every night, makes me feel alone in this world. What am I supposed to do without my brother? I almost let him run, but then I remember what I'm here for and I press harder for the truth. "Did one of the boys hurt you?" I ask. I give him my best death glare to show that I'm not playing around. "Yeah it was one of the boys, but not the one that you would expect."

_This took way too long to write but I promise I won't leave you hanging._


	12. Chapter 10

_Hey y'all. So I left ya hanging. I was being social for once so yeah. So we have over 500 readers so thank you soooooooooo much. It means so much to me. I'm now accepting 5 requests because no one has given one yet:(_

"Who is it? Did the kid with the eyebrows hurt you? Cause I'll kill him. I'll kill whoever hurt you." I threatened. " Well you see it was your brother." He said with a sigh, completely giving up. I loosened my grip on him. "Trek? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Do you even know what you're talking about?" Of course I didn't believe him. It was bs. How could a 7 year old hurt a 17 year old boy? "Is it cause he cried when he met you?" He shook his head, tears still glistening in his eyes. His eyes were very different from Minho's. Trek's too. They were light brown almost golden from the limited sunlight coming from the trees. God I hated this. I hated how I always processed people's eyes. I hated the fact that my brother was crying because my other brother did something. I hated this forest. I hated the people who put us here. I hate how they broke everybody here. I hate how they were breaking me to the point where I was going to have a mental breakdown any second now. I just hated everything. I was getting angry. "Then what did he do?" I half yelled at him. "He ignored me. Made friends with everyone else but me." He said quietly. God now I was really angry. "That's what he did to you?! He ignored you?! That child saw you in his nightmares of course he's not going to like you. The drama that y'all go through is so stupid. Do you know what I just did?! I turned down a chance to talk to the person that I love and ran into the one thing that I'm scared of. Just for you. So from now on, keep your drama to yourself. Because you clearly don't need me. I'm sick of it just completely sick of it. Oh and try to understand that you better stay away from both me and my brother." I said walking away and not looking back.


	13. Chapter 11

_Okay so no one gave me a requests so from now on I'm just going to say requests are open. I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get a chapter up._

I was done with this. Done with everything. I walked out of the forest not caring if there were any wolves. They could eat me for all I care. I passed Minho who was waiting at the edge of the wood. I didn't even look at him. He just let me pass. Which was good because if he tried to stop me I would have gone off on him too. I didn't even bother to go get Trek. I just went straight to my room. I shut my eyes letting a few tears slip. God I would not cry. Not now. I refuse. The tears also refused. They fell until there was a knock on my door. I rubbed my face and went to answer it. Who stood there but the kid with the eyebrows. God I couldn't do this. "Hey are you okay? I saw you rushing to your room."


	14. Chapter 12

_Hey sorry I disappeared for a minute. Trying my best to update regularly. Anyway, I know this is a bad chapter but I just had to get something up. Enjoy!_

"I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth. "How can I help you?" I was annoyed. Can a girl not get three seconds alone.

I actually just came up here to see if you were okay." He said sounding nice enough.

"Well I'm fine. Thank you-"

"Gally" Cutting me off.

"Thank you, Gally. Now if you'll get out of my room so I can go to sleep that'd be great." I said sarcastically.

"Sure… but you're going to sleep at 4 pm?" he questioned.

Shoot he caught me. "Um yeah I just want to get a good night of rest."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, Louise." He bought my lie. Gullible child.

I flopped on my bed, just wanting to escape from it all by floating into sleep. The only problem was that I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned all night. Thoughts came disappeared. Gally, Trek, Newt, and most thought of Minho.

God his eyes, his hair, and just him in general. With that in your mind, you finally fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
